Iron In The Back Seat
by sesshys-guardian-angel
Summary: Short version. Kagome is the pretty smart quiet girl is wanted by many guys. None have her. No prob for her BFF Inuyasha right? He sets her up with the wealthy &powerful Sess. What will happen next? Read and reveiw to find out! :D
1. And so It Begins

Ring ring

"Ugh" moaned a voice.

Ring ring

Kagome took her face from the shelter of the pillows...the feathery pillows...so soft and inviting...

Ring ring

_'Maybe a few more minutes in bed wont kill me'_ She thought. She turned off her alarm and snuggled back in bed.

-X- (An Hour later)-x-

"Kagome." called a motherly voice.

"Kagome dear wake up"

Kagome could hear and understand but none of it was registering.

"Kagome your a **hour** late to school honey please wake up." said the voice a bit more urgent than the past few times.

Now this registered. Kagome bolted out of bed, into the restroom and out in 6min flat. She ran out her door and down stairs to the kitchen.

Her mother giggled. It never got old. Her daughter was a bit of a goody goody and she knew that Kagome hates being late for anything. She walked down the stairs and served her daughter her breakfast.

"Umghmumgmh" Gurgled Kagome while chugging down a glass of OJ,

"No please no breakfast I gotta get going!"

She started towards the door and nearly stumbled along the way.

Her mother looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You forgot your shoes sweetie," she said.

Kagome ran over to her mom, grabbed the shoes and kissed her on

The cheek.

"Where would I be without you mom," Asked Kagome.

Her mother giggled.

"Calm down okay? _Your I full demon_ If you hurry you'll make it so don't stress okay?"

Kagome had an 'Oh…I knew that' look on her face.

She smiled and walked out of the house and bid farewell to her mom.

She was right though, She was full demon. And so was her younger brother Shippou.

Her family had a long line of demon blood in it but it somehow skipped her mother's generation. But it continued on to Kagome and Shippou. But Kagome had to admit. It wasn't the easiest thing being demon. And she almost hated it other than for the fact that it helped her get to school on time. She decided to stop thinking about the subject and focused on getting to school. She looked at the bright sun as she ran. It warmed her face and a cool breeze blew her hair. She could feel it. It was going to be a good day.

-x-(At School)-x-

"Kagome class is over," said Kagome's friend Erin.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep.

She looked at the board and noticed all the writing

But understood nothing of it. She groaned.

"Hey Erin-," she started

"Don't worry I copied them for you," Answered Erin knowing the question.

Kagome smiled at her friend and thanked her.

She walked out of the classroom and was soon scared by the loud

Greeting of her best friend.

"WHAT'S UP KAGS," called the overly happy voice.

"Hi…Inuyasha" answered Kagome.

All the girls in the hall looked at her with hate.

Inuyasha was one of the most wanted guys in school and he happened to be best friends with one of the prettiest girls in school. Kagome. So you can tell why most girls hated her. Kagome and Inuyasha met at day care back in the old days. Inuyasha was 6 and Kagome 5. They happened to have the same like of playing with the red ball so they became enemies at first always fighting over the ball and who got it one day and what not. Inuyasha was also a demon but had these white puppy ears on the top of his head, which Kagome loved to always pull. And in return Inuyasha pulled her hair…Inuyasha told people his ears were a birth defect, which is why no one ever bothered him about them. Girls actually really found them attractive…Anyway; in the end they got tired of fighting, not to mention that the teachers weren't too happy either, and decided to share. They started to talk and instantly became best friends. You would hardly see them apart. And even now when they were separated by grade, (Kagome being 16, was in 10th grade and Inuyasha being 17 was in 11th grade) they were still the best of friends.

Sure Inuyasha was out going and peppy and always in a chipper mood and Kagome was always…not so chipper they still were friends…I mean opposites attract right?

"So Kagome I was thinking today being Friday and all how about me and you and a friend of mine go to the mall and chill, eh?"

Kagome knew this act of his. Inuyasha was always trying to set her up with some guy. Apparently she had no life and no passion and he intended to help her gain both. Kagome of course wasn't to thrilled about that comment and Inuyasha was limping for about a month but she had to admit t would be nice to have someone to love and love her back. Just not now…she was 'busy'…

"My god Inuyasha how many times do I have to answer this? NO! NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NO** Okay," She argued.

"But Kaggy," Whined Inuyasha.

"No, I'm sorry but we have exams in a few weeks and I have to study to pass. Don't you have to study too?"

"No." Answered Inuyasha.

"Of course not," Answered Kagome.

Inuyasha was smart on his own and didn't really need to study.

"Listen Kagome," Started Inuyasha.

"I know how much you hate me asking you this but it wouldn't kill you to take a chance? I mean I know you want to a guy and stuff but you gotta go out there and take a chance if you want to get one. Just this once Kagome please? I know you better than you know yourself so I know you and this guy will click okay? Please? Just this time and if it goes bad then you have every right to refuse to this again okay?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome thought about and he had a point. Inuyasha really did know her and she knew him. It was as simple as that. So Kagome decided to give in. just this once.

"Fine…But If it goes bad not only do I get to refuse you but I get your Ipod for a month okay?"

"A month?" Asked Inuyasha surprised.

She gave him a look.

"Fine" He agreed.

"Fine" She agreed.

Little did she know that with that one word, she had changed her life?


	2. The Date Part One

Uhm okay I realized I forgot a disclamer so yeah

Disclamer: No characters sadly belong to me but to their creators...sniff Well yeah thanks to anyone who reviewd and I hope you can please READ AND REVIEW and no flames..please. Constructive critisism is okay though,lol. :D

-x-(Last Time)-x-

"Listen Kagome," Started Inuyasha.  
"I know how much you hate me asking you this but it wouldn't kill you to take a chance? I mean I know you want to a guy and stuff but you gotta go out there and take a chance if you want to get one. Just this once Kagome please? I know you better than you know yourself so I know you and this guy will click okay? Please? Just this time and if it goes bad then you have every right to refuse to this again okay?" Asked Inuyasha.  
Kagome thought about and he had a point. Inuyasha really did know her and she knew him. It was as simple as that. So Kagome decided to give in. just this once.  
"Fine…But If it goes bad not only do I get to refuse you but I get your Ipod for a month okay?"  
"A month?" Asked Inuyasha surprised.  
She gave him a look.  
"Fine" He agreed.  
"Fine" She agreed.  
Little did she know that with that one word, she had changed her life.

-x-(Present)-x-

Kagome floated through the rest of her classes barley paying attention and thinking about her 'date'. What was she going to do? She knew Inuyasha was right and a part of her **did** wanna go but the other part of her was worried and scarred. Who was this mystery guy? Was he really a perfect match for her? And if he was how were things gonna end up?

"I really worry to much," said Kagome.

"What was that?" Asked a cheerful voice.

Kagome looked in the direction of the voice and noticed it was Hojo.

Hojo was a tall sweet boy that seemed to have a major crush on Kagome. He had short brown hair and a paleish skin tone. He was cute, Kagome had to admit but she just didn't have any…chemistry with him. But he apparently didn't notice that.

"Oh…Uhm nothing just talking to myself" Answered Kagome at last.

"Oh…ok." Said Hojo with a smile.

"Well listen," He started.

"I have these really good tickets this movie a friend recommended so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Kagome stared at him. He was completely clueless. He had asked her out zillions of times and she always said no. What made him think she would say yes this time she did not know? She felt bad rejecting him but she just didn't…like him like that.

"Listen Hojo…that's sweet and all but I kind of have plans." She answered.

Hojo looked hurt.

"Oh…ok…I understand." He looked at his feet for a while but then flashed her his signature smile.

"Maybe next time." He said.

"Yeah maybe" Said Kagome.

Hojo walked away and that left Kagome alone in the hall. She went to her last class and decided to take another nap to clear her nap.

-x-(After Last Class)-x-

Kagome woke in time to realize there was only 10min left before school let out and she would have to go home and prepare and go out on her blind date. She looked to the front of the class to find her teacher giving a lecture on some book they were reading. She looked around and found everyone was paying close attention or at least was pretending to. She realized for the first time that the classroom was actually pretty small compared to the other classes. But then again this wasn't a very popular class. Kagome just took it to get the collage credit. She needed as much of it as possible. Her dream was to become a lawyer so of course her expectations were pretty high when talking about collage. She jumped at the chance for scholarship opportunities and she was planning on getting a job next year to save up for tuition so her mother wouldn't have so much to pay. That's normal Kagome for you. Super hard worker. I guess that's part of the reason she didn't exactly want a guy any time soon. The teacher assigned reading the next few chapters of the book and then the bell rang. Kagome gathered her things and walked to her locker. She grabbed her bag and sped of towards home.

_'Time to get ready'_ she said to herself.

-x-(At Home)-x-

Kagome sat down at her desk after finishing the assignment. She turned on her computer and went to check her e-mail.

"You have one new message," The computer informed.

Kagome opened and began to read the message.

_From: Lilplayer_

_To: HigurashiKagome_

_Subject: None_

_Message:_

_Hey Babe. I see you walking around the school strutting your stuff and I gotta say you're hot. You're so up tight. Why don't you let me loosen you up babe? Ill show you things you would never have imagined. Ill make you sweat and moan and before you know it you'll be screaming my name. Don't tell me that don't turn you on. Ill make you cum and cum over and over again. And then maybe you can return the favor and help me out too. Ill make you want more the next morning. Hit me back babe. I know you want this._

Kagome trashed the thing right away with all the others. She got about a million of them a week. So many guys apparently wanted her sexually but it just made her sick to her stomach. Kagome's friends agreed with her and they knew she was way pretty…hot to most guys. Kagome just never wanted any of them. Which her friends found stupid but what did they know? Kagome sighed and looked around her room. It was a pretty good-sized room. The walls were a bluish color with a white detailing. Her bed was to the farthest side of the wall nest to her window that included a balcony. Romantic no? Not so much for her. Her computer was on her desk across from her bed. There were mostly school stuff and collage applications on the desk. On the other side of the wall there was 2 doors. The one to the right led to the hallway and the one to the left led to the restroom. Kagome walked into the restroom to take a shower. In her restroom there was a small shower and of course a toilet. Her closet was at the farthest part of the restroom next to her mirror and her sink. Surrounding the sink was just her toothbrush and some toothpaste. Above the sink she kept all her makeup items and other necessities. Kagome undressed and hopped into the shower.

-x-(15min Later)-x-

Kagome got out of the shower and began to get ready. She put on some sweats and a plain white shirt for the while. She blow dried her hair and then decided to curl it. She went into her closet and picked out her outfit. She decided to wear a black tank top with a low neckline and a black short skirt. She wore some black flats with a white ribbon on them. She wore some big black bangles and some black and white bead necklaces and some white pearls. All different sizes and lengths. To finish up the look she put on some big white sunglasses. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided it was good enough. She called up Inuyasha on her cell phone to tell him she was ready. The plan was for Inuyasha to pick her up in his car and they were gonna meet up with his friend at the coffee shop in the mall. He told her he was on his way and in just 10 minutes he was there. She said bye to her mom, and her mom warned her to be careful and to not be home too late. Kagome agreed and walked out the door. She saw Inuyasha in his red Corvette and jumped in. In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha was kinda rich. His dad was the boss of some major company and his mom was a pretty famous doctor so he had it pretty good. But Kagome couldn't complain. She didn't have it too bad either. Her mom sold houses and was a part time nurse so it was good money.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome blushed and said, "Thanks"

They drove off to the mall and Kagome's stomach started to get butterflies in it.

"Don't worry" Said Inuyasha apparently noticing she was nervous.

"Were gonna have a great time" He said with an added smile

She returned his smile and felt a little bit better.

They soon arrived at the mall and Kagome stepped out of the car.

_'Well girl its time to face the music.'_ She thought to herself.


	3. The Date Part Two

-x-(Last Time)-x- They drove off to the mall and Kagome's stomach started to get butterflies in it. "Don't worry" Said Inuyasha apparently noticing she was nervous. "Were going to have a great time" He said with an added smile She returned his smile and felt a little bit better. They soon arrived at the mall and Kagome stepped out of the car. _'Well girl its time to face the music.' She thought to herself._

-x-(Current)-x- Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the mall entrance.

"We still have some time to kill, so you want to do anything?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome entered the store and immediately noticed the huge collection of shoes they had.

"Uhm apparently that answered my question" Said Inuyasha with a chuckle.

Kagome rushed to the shoes and started looking around. She tried on almost every pair of shoes she set her eyes on. She happened to fall in love with some knee high white boots. "Ill take them," She told the employe.

The man looked at her likes she was crazy and then led her to the register.

"Ma'am that will be 376.45." Kagome gaped at the price of the boots and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Ill pay for them sir." Said a deep velvety voice. Kagome looked behind her to see a tall man with long white shiny hair, quite healthy of course. He was muscular but not freakishly big like the guys that Kagome sometimes saw on TV.. He had big dark amber eyes that shone like a full moon. He had a healthy tan from apparently spending some time in the sun. His ears were pointed like an elves. 'Must be a demon' thought Kagome He was wearing a black polo shirt and some plain faded blue jeans.

"Whoa," Said Kagome staring at the strange man who offered to pay some Freakishly expensive boots. The man looked at her and she quickly looked down at the floor and blushed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome! Way to embarrass yourself in front of a hot guy!' Thought Kagome to herself. Kagome looked at the man again. He was handing the employee the money. 'He must be at least in his twenties or something...and very rich also.' She thought, 'He's really cute though…no, I'm not even going to lie he's, **Hot**' Kagome blushed again at her own thought. 'He's probably really rude and self-centered though if he's rich. So why even bother…plus he'd never be interested in me, The Geek. ' The employee handed the man the bag and he handed it to Kagome. He smiled and said.

"Here you go, a pretty girl like you deserves pretty things also." Kagome blushed harder than ever before. She took the bag and thanked him.

"No problem, it was a pressure meeting you." He Said. "Same Here" She said. He gave her one more smile and strolled off. 'Gawd..Its like he's floating or something…and that voice…so…seductive.' Kagome shook her head. 'Chill, Kagome he's conceited remember? Who does he think he is going around…buying girls expensive stuff and then…just walking off! And the nerve he had, just coming in and paying. I could've paid that…okay maybe I couldn't but still! Who does he think he is…some Lord or something?' Kagome thought. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was in the men's clothing isle.

"Hmm? I see you got yourself something. You actually found something you could afford?" Joked Inuyasha.

"Ugh, shut up! I'm not that poor." Answered Kagome.

"Of course you aren't" Said Inuyasha with a smirk. She playfully punched him in the arm and they walked out of the store. They walked around the mall for a while just talking and acting dumb.

"Hey, Kaggy I think its time fore you too meet you date." Said Inuyasha smiling. Kagome sighed and smiled back. "Better now than later" She said. They walked to Starbucks and they both had a cappuccino.

"So this is where my blind date is supposed to meet us?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes ma'am!" Answered Inuyasha.

"Now I think you should know some things before he gets here." Said Inuyasha.

"Okay his name is Seshomaru and he comes from a pretty wealthy family. They mainly own some large businesses and rent off homes. He is 17, my age but he's graduating this year and going to attend Harvard Law School, of course to become a lawyer. He's a complete geek like you isn't that nice? He doesn't like annoying people so don't go on babbling you sometimes do, oh and also keep him interested in you because if you do he may want to date you again and that's what we want RIGHT!" Said Inuyasha Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…. FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO DO ALL THAT SHIT FOR ONE LITTLE DATE! BYOU ARE NOT CUPID AND YOU ARE BNOT GOING TO MAGICALLY MAKE US FALL IN LOVE! GOT IT? SO JUST LET ME BE ME AND BILL SEE HOW I FEEL AND IF BI WANT TO DATE HIM AGAIN! MMMKAY?" Said Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha was shocked and scared…he knew she was pissed when she started to cuss.

"Okay Kagome…b-but I'm just as-saying." He stuttered. "I'm Just Saying You Need To Shut Up" Answered Kagome. And He Did.

-x-(10 min Later)-x-

"Hey Inuyasha What's Up!"

'That Voice," Thought Kagome. 'Its…familiar…'

She looked over at the entrance and was shocked to see it was the same guy from The store earlier on.

"Hey Inuyasha sorry I'm late but I got held up by another friend." Said the guy.

"Naw Its cool!" Said Inuyasha. They both looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and if the guy was surprised he Didn't show it, he was just there staring at her smiling also. 'It cant be my date, it just cant…that would be.Akward.'Thought Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I want you to meet Sesshomaru!"

'God…It is. Just my luck.'

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome" Said Inuyasha. "I'm afraid we've already met." Said Sesshomaru as he grabbed Kagome's Hand and kissed it.


	4. The Date Part Three

-x-(Last Time)-x-

"Hey Inuyasha What's Up!"

'That Voice," Thought Kagome.

'Its…familiar…' She looked over at the entrance and was shocked to see it was the same guy from The store earlier on.

"Hey Inuyasha sorry I'm late but I got held up by another friend." Said the guy.

"Naw Its cool!" Said Inuyasha. They both looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and if the guy was surprised he Didn't show it, he was just there staring at her smiling also.

'It cant be my date, it just cant…that would be.Akward.'Thought Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I want you to meet Sesshomaru!"

'God…It is. Just my luck.'

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome" Said Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid we've already met." Said Sesshomaru as he grabbed Kagome's Hand and kissed it.

-x-(Current)-x-

Kagome blushed a deep red. Her face felt hot and she knew Sesshomaru could tell by the smirk on his face. He dropped her hand and smiled at her.

"Yall already met?" Asked Inuyasha surprised and shot a glance at Kagome.

"Uhm yeah." Said Kagome. "Those shoes…he Uhm bought them for me at the store and…yeah."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "Well that's great! That saves me from doing any more introductions." Said Inuyasha in a chipper voice. Kagome just threw him a dirty look. Then she stared at Sesshomaru who in return was staring right back at her. Normally she would have looked away. But there was something in his eyes that stopped her from looking away. No matter how much she wanted to. Finally he broke away from her eyes and looked at Inuyasha and said,

"She's a full demon?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I can smell it." He answered. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Yes of course how can I forget about that super sensitive nose of yours?" said Inuyasha with a grin. Sesshomaru just smiled and stared at Kagome again. Inuyasha looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kagome with a confused look.

"Well," He began. "I can see I'm not needed here anymore." Said Inuyasha while grimacing. "Kags…call me when you get home okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at here best friend and said yes. She had to admit she felt a twinge of guilt for just letting him leave like that. It was kind of his idea. But she knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he wasn't going to dwell on it long. He wanted her to go out and have fun so Kagome didn't worry much. The thing that worried her was being alone with a man who resembled a god in such a closed space. She looked around the coffee shop. It was small that was true yet packed with people either drinking coffee, studying or hanging out with friends. It was a pretty popular place. The lights were pretty dim yet enough for someone to be able to read if they wished. There were little tables with wood chairs around then and some sofas scattered here and there. She looked back at Sesshomaru and he stared back.

"Kagome was it?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered.

"When I first saw you I thought you'd be more interesting than this." He said seeming quite bored like he one too many girls like Kagome. Kagome was shocked, and angry. Who did he think he knew Kagome for only what? And hour and already judging her. He had some nerve that was for certain. She glared at him pretending what he said had no affect on her. Maybe things would go better. Hopefully. She looked down at the table trying to think of something to talk about.

"So…what school do you go to? I doubt you go to Inuyasha'school and mine. I've never seen you around."

"Your right I don't go there. My parents enrolled me in a private school that they went to when they were young and I've gone there ever since I was 5. My parents think public schools like yours shouldn't even be considered schools. They think people with real educations go to some sort of private school like theirs. And I must say I agree."

Kagome just stared. Could someone be so…so pigheaded?!

'He seemed so different in the store. Sweet even.' Thought Kagome. 'I guess I was right in thinking he was conceited.' She finally decided. She sighed and kept looking at the table.

"Is that all your going to do? Just stare at the table?" Asked Sesshomaru sounding irritated. She looked at him without an expression on her face. She wanted to just walk away. But she knew that wouldn't exactly work. She wanted to leave. But she had to find some way to do it and still have her pride intact.

"You really are pathetic," said Sesshomaru quietly. But Kagome being a demon heard it loud and clear. That was it. She had had enough.

"Who do you think you are?" she said.

"Going around judging people without hardly knowing them and insulting them because they aren't exactly how you want them? Huh! Well I've got news for you. Not everyone can be as rich or 'interesting' as you make yourself seem. In all honesty you're the pathetic one here. If you're so un-interested in me then just leave. You know what? I think Ill do that myself!" she nearly screamed. She stood up picked up the bag in which the boots were and threw it at him. "You can take them back. I really don't want them anymore." She nearly growled. She was mad. That part was easy to read. But she was also kind of sad. She wanted it to work out with someone just once but apparently this was the wrong guy to put those hopes one. The glared at him and started walking off only to bump into a hard chest.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Home. Or are you death and didn't hear that?" She said with venom in every word. Then something surprising happened. He laughed. Like actually laughed. It was a nice sound Kagome thought. It was deep and velvety like his voice but there was something sweet about it that nearly got her to smile. Nearly. He stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"You are something else." He mumbled.

"I thought you said I was boring."

He chuckled. "Well you proved me wrong."

Kagome gave him a confused look. He smiled.

"At the coffee shop the way you treated me…it was as though you were like every other girl. Wanting me just because of my wealth and looks. On a normal date even after everything I would say to the girl she would still drool at me and beg me to be their boyfriend. I got tired of it. The way they were all so alike. So I got angry thinking that Inuyasha, one of my best friends had set me up with another one of those pathetic girls."

He paused and stared at her. "But when you blew up at me and the way you stood up for yourself… it surprised me. And the fact you actually walked away that was strange also. So that's why I refuse to let you go." He shot Kagome a big smile that exposed his fangs. He started walking closer to her and Kagome started backing up. She stopped when she felt something hard behind her.

'Damn, a wall.' She thought. She didn't know what to think. First he was all rude and now he was saying how interesting he was. Not to mention the fact the was backed up at a wall and his body was near inches away form hers. She blushed hard. Both from embarrassment and anger. He was close now and he dropped his face to hers only separated by 2 small inches. His face was even more gorgeous up close. He had two violet colored stripes across his cheeks. She had the strong urge to touch them. But she stopped herself. His eyes were to piercing it was hard to stare into them yet so hard to look away. 'Stop thinking like that Kagome! Any moment now he'll back up and say it was all a joke and start being a jerk again.' She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away with all the strength she had. He was caught off guard by this and backed up and gave her a strange look.

"I'm sorry but I lost interest as soon as you started being a jerk. Like you said I'm not like most girls which means I'm not going to stay here while you play Mr. Emotional so bye!" she said and started to walk away.

"Wait," said Sesshomaru all emotion from his face gone. "Let me at least give you a ride." He said with sadness in his voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" Kagome asked.

"I feel bad for what I'm putting you through so it's the least I could do." He sounded like he meant it so she agreed. Not like there was a chance she could get a cab and she really didn't want to involve Inuyasha in this anymore. They walked out of the mall and he walked her to a silver Porsche.

"Whoa" Kagome said. Sesshomaru just smiled and opened her door for her. The ride home was quiet. He didn't say anything and neither did Kagome. The only time they did talk was when he asked the way to her house. They got there in about 15min and he stopped and parked in her driveway. Kagome looked at her house. It was dark already but the porch light was on and that gave off enough light to see the whole front of the house. It had a small lawn but decorated nicely with colorful flowers everywhere and healthy green bushes. The garage was towards the front a few feet to the right from the front door and connected to the driveway. It was simple but it was her home. And she was happy. She wasn't poor as Inuyasha liked to put it but se wasn't swimming in money either. And her house said that clearly. She liked how she lived and that was what mattered. She didn't need some rich guy to make her life better or easier. She unbuckled her seat belt and started to open the door.

"Wait," called Sesshomaru.

Kagome stared at him and he leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"It was nice meeting you."

He backed up a little bit and kissed her cheek. The action was quick and the feeling barley lasted. Which made kagome think that it was just an illusion. But the look Sesshomaru gave her convinced her that it was real. She blushed and nodded and stepped out of the car. She walked to her door and unlocked it. Before she walked inside she saw Sesshomaru was still there waiting for her to walk in. She smiled and waved. She couldn't quite see what his response was since it was still pretty dark. She walked inside and ran upstairs to her room. She looked at her clock and saw that it read 11 pm. She sighed thinking how quickly time passed. She put on her pajamas and laid in bed. She was confused. And not for the first or last time. What was Sesshomaru's problem anyway? Did he like her or not? It didn't matter she had made up her mind that she wasn't going to let herself fall for him. He was still conceited and a jerk in her eyes even if he did apologize and gave her a ride home. She was sure he did it because he felt bad. And that just made her angry. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she though,

'I need to call Inuyasha…' and she fell asleep right after thinking that.


	5. The Morning After

As Kagome roused from her dreamless sleep she let her mind wonder to the events that had occurred the previous night. Did Sesshomaru like her or not? He had been to emotionally unstable to tell for sure.Its not like it really mattered though, she wasn't about to let that bastard get the best of her.Kagome sighed as she got out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

-x-

I"Damn that Kagome"/I

Inuyasha sat on his bed, boring holes into his phone. Kagome had promised to call him and yet he hadn't heard a single word of her. At first he thought Sesshomaru and her had gotten along and went over Sesshomaru's place to have…some adult fun. But as he pondered this idea he realized it wasn't very Kagome like. It also wasn't very Kagome like to keep her best friend waiting. Inuyasha growled as he began to go through his received calls.

I"NOTHING! No message, no text no calls…damn that little-"/I

His phone rang to the Super Mario Bros. tune. He answered it before it could even make a full ring.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Barked Inuyasha into the phone.

"At my house silly" Replied Kagome's tired voice."DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?!"

"Geez, you sound like my mother."

"WELL I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE CONCEREND DON'T I?"

"Not really…"

"YOU DIDN'T CALL!"

"COULD YOU STOP YELLING!"

Inuyasha stared at the phone, shocked. He hasn't realized he was yelling.

"Sorry..," He softly replied.

Kagome's sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Listen, Im sorry I didn't call but I crashed as soon as I got home."

"Your home, I thought you were with-"

"That sad excuse for a person, pfttt I don't think so"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to talk to him again"

"Why should I? He needs to deal with his….bi-polar-ness before even a shovel would look twice in his direction"

"Your being difficult Kagome…and plus bi-polar-ness isn't even a word"

"Im not being difficult, you're the one who's trying to set me up with some creep, and I don't care if it's a word or not"

"Well that wont get you very far in life."

"I DON'T CARE. There is no way in hell that I would hook up with him again!"

"What if-"

"EVEN if hell froze over!"

"But-"

"Goodbye"

Inuyasha stared at the phone until he realized that Kagome has certainly hung up. He sighed. Sesshomaru must have been more of an ass then usual if he could piss Kagome off.

I"Doesn't mean she wont change her opinion..with a few pushes from cupid himself"I He thought to himself with a smirk.

-x-

Kagome slumped into her bed. She clutched her phone in her hand until her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breathe in sad efforts to calm herself. She wasn't about to be screwed over by some guy who's ego could easily match that of Inuysha's and that itself was pretty huge. Kagome stared at the window as she let her thoughts come to a lapsing quiet. At this point she didn't really know what to do with herself. Her mother was out working and Shippou was with a friend. Kagome didn't have homework but she decided to study anyways. She needed it indeed.

-x-

Sesshomaru lay on his tanning chair staring at the blazing sun. He didn't understand what it was about that simple girl that had him all wound up. Usually he wouldn't look twice in the direction of a girl like Kagome. So it baffled him as to why he couldn't get that wrench out of his thoughts. A small growl resounded through his chest. It was useless trying to get rid of those thoughts. He had tried everything. From taking a hunting trip earlier that evening he thought the blood would drown out the thoughts of Kagome, to trying to get a tan by the pool. It was a pointless effort, he was a youkai after all so the measly sun wouldn't have much of an impact on him.

Maybe it was the way she stood up for herself, the way she didn't take any of his crap. He was certain she would behave like any other girl, either throw herself at his feet begging for him to take her or just simply faint at the sight of him. Neither was very entertaining to Sesshomaru. Except in the case where he was set up on a blind date such as the one he attended the previous night, and the girl literally barfed from fear of him. It was funny yet very un-attractive. Not that he would have been attracted to her anyways.

But Kagome hadn't done either. All she had done was sit there and not even try to start a conversation. He could sense her nervous levels. They just kept skyrocketing every moment. He scoffed. Of course she should be nervous. She happened to be in the presence of one of the most good-looking and wealthiest you kais in all of Japan. But apparently that Kagome girl had no honour. She didn't respect him in the least. She didn't much care for that matter. All she had done was disrespect him in any way possible. From calling him a self-centered jerk. For some reasons it stung when she said those words.

His face began to get hot from anger. He didn't want to believe that some woman could bring out these feelings in him. He had far too much pride then to sink that far. He closed his eyes, as though thinking that, that could ride his thoughts of her.

I"She is very interesting indeed…"/I

-x-

Kagome sat at her desk trying to force herself to read the math notes her friend had let her borrow. For some reason they just weren't sinking. Thoughts of a certain, white haired ego-tistical maniac kept creeping into her mind. Kagome put the notes up realizing she wasn't going to get much studying done today. She leaned back in her chair staring at her ceiling.

All of a sudden the cry of a cell phone interrupted her daze. She looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. She decided to answer, for kicks.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Why, hello there Kagome" Spoke a velvety voice.

Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't form words. She let the phone fall to the floor as it landed with a quiet "thump" against the carpet.


	6. Your Call

Thanks to all that reviewed last time! It means a lot . And to those who just read and don't review….REVIEW….kidding. But it would be nice. They really help me believe that this story is actually okay. I love you all though!

Last Time ;

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Why, hello there Kagome" Spoke a velvety voice.

Kagome opened her mouth but couldn't form words. She let the phone fall to the floor as it landed with a quiet "thump" against the carpet. 

-x-

Kagome sat dumbfounded in her chair as she stared at the phone on the floor.

She began to grow hot with anger. She swiftly picked up the phone to bark an angry 

"What the hell do you want?" into the phone. She heard the voice chuckle.

"Nothing but a few minutes of your time I assure you , oh feisty one."

"How the hell did you get my number you narcissistic, pompous-"

"Oh, there is no need for insults I assure you, I simply called on request of your so called best friend."

"Inuyasha" She literally growled into the phone. The voice on the other side of the phone laughed.

"Hmm your a lot smarter than I took you for."

"Cant say I feel the same"

There was a long pause after that. Kagome thought that he had hung up or that maybe the call had 

Been dropped. She was disappointed, though, when the voice came back.

"Listen" Spoke Sesshomaru with an almost deadly tone in his voice. The hair on her back stood on end for the longest time.

"I hate this almost as much as you do, but unless you want Inuyasha to constantly bother you then I suggest we at least make an effort to try and like each other, even though that is indeed that very last thing you and I both want. But it is useless to go against Inuyasha, we both know that unless he gets something productive out of you that he wont stop bothering me. So if you know what is very much best for you then I suggest you stop being such a grouch an at least pretend to like me."

Kagome sat there without words to say. She tried opening her mouth a few times but no words wanted to come out. 

"Hmph, I'm glad you see it my way, Miss. Higurashi, now if you excuse me I have much more important matters to attend to." 

Kagome heard the end tone as Sesshomaru hung up the phone. She stared dumbfounded at the phone. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed and ashamed that she hadn't stuck up for herself. She stifled and grunt as she griped the phone in her hands and threw it against the wall. It helped her feel a lot better until she realized that her phone had broken into a million tiny pieces.

-x-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Screamed at Inuyasha at the very indifferent Sesshomaru.

"Well, whatever do you mean dear, Inuyasha?" He replied calmly.

"YOU PISSED KAGOME OFF AGAIN, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" 

"I did nothing of the sort."

"DO YOU NOT THINK I HEARD THE CONVERSATION?"

"I'd sure hope not, that would be an extreme invasion of privacy." 

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru

"I'm here trying to help you finally be happy and you ruin it all by pissing off all the girls I happen to set you up with…"

"She's only one girl Inuyasha-"

"She's a lot more than just some girl."

"Oh really? Then why don't you date her?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground trying to distract away from Sesshomaru's question. Sesshomaru took the hint and continued with the former conversation.

"Inuyasha I know you have some big fantasy that includes me and Kagome getting married and having children and what not, but that's all in fairy tales I'm afraid."

Inuysha's continued to stare at the floor.

"And well," Sesshomaru continued, " I would think that you being at such a grown age would understand that."

"Whatever.." Was Inuysha's cool reply.

There was a long silence and soon all that could be heard was the two inu-youkai's breathing. Both found the silence suffocating but neither knew how to break it.

"You say that all that crap is in fairy tales…" Inuyasha started of quietly. "But maybe the only reason you don't want to give Kagome a chance because you, oh Mr. High And Freaking Mighty, are afraid of one little thing."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "And what might that be oh wise one?" He replied with notable sarcasm.

"Love." Was Inuysha's reply accompanied by a grin. 

For a second the oldest Inu-youkai's eyes flashed red but in a short matter of time they regained their cold, golden exterior.

Suddenly before any human eyes could catch it, Inuyasha was violently thrown against the wall face to face with a very angry Sesshomaru.

-x-

Kagome sullenly walked down the stairs cursing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha every step. They had the nerve of the devil himself. She could not wait to get her hands on Inuyasha on Monday, boy would she ever let him -

"Hey sis," Called a cheerful Shippou from his place in front of the television.

Kagome grunted a hello and walked into the kitchen when she heard Shippou mumble something about women and their constant mood swings. On a normal occasion Kagome would have stormed into the living room and given Shippou the noogie of his life but at this moment she wasn't quite up for it. Her mind was to focused on other subjects. Kagome listened closely as she heard the television shut off and saw a very confused Shippou walk through the kitchen doors.

"What's your problem today?" He asked with a heavy frown.

"Nothing," was all Kagome mumbled.

Shippou stared at her face, eyes boring into hers as if trying to read something that was somehow being hidden.

"Your lying," he whispered.

"Your crazy," Kagome replied.

"I may only be twelve sis, but I'm smart enough to recognize your behaviour patterns."

Kagome stared at him with mild shock drawing at her eyes.

Shippou just stared at her with his innocent green eyes, with depths that a person could easily find themselves lost in. Kagome always envied him for that. He had such unique and beautiful eyes and features, mainly because of his wolf demon in him. Her mother used to say that Shippou resembled their father so much. Shippou even had the same red brown musty hair and the "adorable" fox ears everybody found themselves drawn too. Kagome had gotten the short end of the stick, with raven colored hair and regular brown eyes. She looked about as human as anyone walking the streets of Tokyo despite the fact that she too was a fox demon. Kagome had gotten most of her traits from her father. But in personality Kagome's mother had always said that Kagome was more like her father with her iron will and stubbornness. Shippou was more sensitive and more aware of the people's feelings around him like their mother.

Kagome broke the gaze that she had been locked in and turned the opposite way. She hated getting like that. There was no point in worrying Shippou with her "girl drama".

"Well if you're going to be that way now, then I'll be here later when you finally decide to talk," Remarked Shippou with an exaggerated sigh. Shippou had also been more of a drama queen although no one really knew where that came from. Their mother had jokingly said it was from spending too much time with Inuyasha but Kagome was beginning to think it was true.


End file.
